


Revenge is best served with family (along with Kol's bat and girlfriend).

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, caroline goes to new orleans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “I am not going to listen you list off reasons why I should kill Damon,” he snarled at her and Caroline stood her ground. She even tightened her hold on his elbow.Only her. No else would have been allowed this disobedience.“You can’t kill him Klaus. What he did to me was wrong and I haven’t forgiven him but I’ve moved on. You can’t kill Damon,” Caroline stressed the you can’t kill him, Damon part - twice.“Fine.”Caroline didn’t relax. Nor did she let go of his elbow. Another reason Klaus fancied the young vampire: She wasn’t another pretty face. She wasn’t a dumb blonde despite her hair color.She knew- she knew him, understood him, was like him in some aspects- he was not letting this go that easily.





	

“Klaus don’t,” Caroline tells him her, panic easy to be heard, as she grabs his elbow. 

If Klaus wasn’t a hybrid, an original he would have been feeling a headache budding right as of now. He loved Caroline. He even loved how she refused to let go of her humanity. He never wanted her to lose that light that made her herself and made himself fancy her. 

But right now that light, that will, that stubbornness of morality was rather annoying. He just knew that she was going to justify the eldest Salvatore transgressions. Even though she had been the subjected to the transgressions. 

The abuse. 

The rape. 

Klaus hadn’t felt this burn, this need to decimate in a long time. 

“I am not going to listen you list off reasons why I should kill Damon,” he snarled at her and Caroline stood her ground. She even tightened her hold on his elbow. 

Only her. No else would have been allowed this disobedience. 

“You can’t kill him Klaus. What he did to me was wrong and I haven’t forgiven him but I’ve moved on. You can’t kill Damon,” Caroline stressed the you can’t kill him part twice. 

“Fine.” 

Caroline didn’t relax. Nor did she let go of his elbow. Another reason Klaus fancied the young vampire: She wasn’t another pretty face. She wasn’t a dumb blonde despite her hair color. 

She knew- she knew him, understood him, was like him in some aspects- he was not letting this go that easily. 

“But I’m not letting him off the hook as you have. Damon will pay for what he did to you....but I will leave him alive. Now let go of me. I need to call a family meeting and tell Kol to bring his bat and the witch, Davina.” For the first time ever Klaus didn’t sound disappointed that Kol was a relationship with Davina.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've only watched tvd & tos through youtube clips (though I honestly tempted to start watching the shows because of Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Davina).... so how I do?


End file.
